walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Prison (Road to Survival)
The Prison is the fifth main story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Plot Lilly Caul expresses disbelief at what had happened to The Governor. Gabriel Harris asks what they should do about it. John states that the only thing they can do now is help their leader recover. Lilly says they need to take revenge on The Governor's attackers or they are vulnerable to more attacks in the future, but John says vulnerability and vengeance will lead to their deaths. Weeks later, Mirabelle introduces herself to Sandy, saying she almost died of an infection and that The Governor is holding a meeting. The Governor announces the attack on him was an attack on the entire town of Woodbury, and that they need to fight back. The Governor leads his group to attack the prison. The game's introductory scene that serves as the combat tutorial coincides here, where Hershel Greene tells Rick Grimes that The Governor's forces are approaching the prison and that walkers have breached the prison. The two then fight off walkers and several Woodburians. Darius says the attack isn't right, with Garrett noting the prison group is unarmed. Lilly sides with the Governor, but Garrett isn't sure, and asks the the player who should they side with. If the player chooses to side with the prison dwellers, Garrett, Darius and the player join Rick's group, asking them not to shoot and that they are on their side. Together, they fend off The Governor's forces. Andrea leads the three to the grenades in the armory, fighting past walkers on the way. Later, Andrea attempts to go for the leader and Garrett leads her to The Governor. Afterward, Rick and his remaining group flee the prison, leaving the player and their companions to regroup with the Woodburians. If the player chooses to side with The Governor, Garrett, Darius and the player engage the prison dwellers in combat. Gabriel yells that many Woodburians are being killed and that they can't win. However, The Governor refuses to surrender, and orders the tank to drive over the fence. Lilly says they need to kill the walkers first, as they are toast in the open. After the player's group regroups with the Woodburians or kills the walkers, The Governor sees Lori Grimes trying to escape with Judith Grimes and orders Lilly to take them out. Lilly ends up shooting and killing Lori and Judith. After realizing that Lori was carrying a baby, she calls the Governor a monster, and shoots him in the head in anger and remorse. Lilly tells the group that The Governor is dead and that to survive, they need to fight their way to the cell block immediately. The group fights their way through a horde of walkers and makes it. After escaping, Lilly says they were wrong to have ever listened to The Governor and they need to fight for survival now more than ever. Darius points out that more walkers are coming. After killing the walkers, Garrett states if they can fight their way across the yard and escape over the east side wall, they can get away. They fight their way past walkers to safety. The player, Garrett, Darius and Lilly look over the ruins of the prison. Darius tells Lilly he saw her kill Lori and Judith. Lilly claims she didn't have a choice and is sorry. If the player chooses to kill Lilly, they will tell her "sorry" isn't good enough and shoots her. If the player chooses to banish Lilly, they will tell her that her mistakes belong in the past, but there is no room for her in the community anymore. Lilly agrees and asks for water and ammunition before she leaves. The player obliges and she leaves for places unknown. The player, Darius and Garrett begin their return to Woodbury with a flock of birds behind them and the destruction that they left. Stages Credits *Hero Player *Garrett *Darius *Sandy *Philip Blake *Lilly Caul *Gabriel Harris *Rick Grimes *Hershel Greene *John *Mirabelle *Andrea *Lori Grimes (No Lines) *Judith Grimes (No Lines) *Woodbury Survivors *Prison Survivors Deaths *Caesar Ramón Martínez (Off-Screen; Alive and Zombified) *Bruce Allan Cooper (Off Screen) *Axel (Off Screen) *Gabriel Harris (Off Screen) *Billy Greene (Off Screen) *Lori Grimes *Judith Grimes *Hershel Greene (Off Screen) *The Governor *Lilly Caul (Determinant) *Prison Survivors Trivia *First appearance of John. *First appearance of Mirabelle. *First appearance of Andrea. *Last appearance of Rick Grimes. *Last appearance of Hershel Greene. *Last appearance of Lori Grimes. *Last appearance of Judith Grimes. *Last appearance of Philip Blake. *Last appearance of Lilly Caul. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Gabriel Harris. *Choosing to kill Lilly will reward the player with her shotgun, a rare weapon for Tough characters which grants +10% Attack, +10 Crit and +10% Defense. *Choosing to banish Lilly will reward the player with a Grenade and a Sledgehammer, a rare weapon for Strong characters which grants +20 Crit and +10% Defense. Category:Road to Survival Category:Road to Survival Missions